


After The Fall

by Painless_papercuts



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Zombies, nothing special really, short and not so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painless_papercuts/pseuds/Painless_papercuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A super-short thing I did for a friend to give her feels.</p><p>After the Fall, Sherlock comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After The Fall

It's obvious that he's been buried. The soil caking his clothes, the greying pallour of his skin. The impact of the pavement is still evident by the crushed and splintered bone that protrudes from his forehead. Blood oozes sluggishly down his face.

No one could survive that. Surely.

His hair is damp and matted, past unruly. He's still wearing that coat, all but a few buttons missing and the sleeve ripped up to the elbow. His collar's not turned up, so changed from the great man I know. The man I knew.

Sherlock doesn't care. All he wants is Home. John. John is Home.

Belong. Home.

He staggers forward, reaching for you when suddenly something clicks, and he lunges. Human. Flesh. Food.

"John"

You reach for the sig sauer from the back pocket of your jeans, its potential grounding you. Focus.

"Sherlock. I'm sorry... so sorry. You... you were the bravest and wisest man I have ever known. A truly great... good, man. My only true friend."

You never know an enemy until you're lying face down in a ditch. You never know a friend until you feel the cool smooth reality of his gravestone.

"Goodbye, Sherlock"

You pull the trigger.


End file.
